


Hold The Line

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Destiny, Gun Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinforcements from the Ascendant Realm and the Cabal Empire have arrived on the dreadnaught to threaten the Vanguard's beachhead. Khalia-2 is called in to prevent that from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold The Line

"Landing zone is hot. Ammo synth's on standby. If you lead with the grenade you could clear a 30 meter radius for yourself." Khalia's ghost was always helpful when it came to combat analysis. Her ship was making the approach to the Hullbreach on the Dreadnaught, a wonderful present to the Guardians from the Cabal, where the action was hot thanks to the Cabal and Hive duking it out.

Ever since the Army of Guardians had vanquished Oryx in the Ascendant realm, the Hive had been on the ropes and the Cabal were faring no better. But days earlier a second ship of skyburners arrived on the dreadnaught and the gates to the ascendant realm opened all over the Dreadnaught. The vanguard were caught off guard by both and now Khalia-2 was called in to remedy the situation, like she had in the almost Fallen free Cosmodrome and the now vacant Prison of Elders.

She had her void subclass ready, her Saint-14 helmet, her new Fabian Strategy Auto Rifle, Immobius shotgun, and her Quillms terminus LMG. She was ready when she materialized over the scene of Cabal and Hive fighting at the rear entrance of the crashed Dantius frigate that was lodged in the Dreadnaught.

 

As advised she tossed her magnetic grenade down into the scene and it attached to a Wizard, detonating once, and then twice to take at least a dozen Hive and Cabal out in a massive void explosion. Her jetpack slowed her descent as she rained down fire on a Cabal centurion with her Fabian Strategy to trigger it's crowd control ability. She landed as the enemies around her began to react to her presence on the battlefield. The Lone Guardian amidst a sea of enemies of the Light. She leapt at the nearest acolyte and lodge her fist into its skull.

Khalia began to glow a bright purple, now strengthened by a force barrier. "Alright, who wants some?" Khalia's voice was amplified by her ghost. Her taunt was met by a hail of gun fire from the Cabal forces. Phalanx's at the front with their shields ready, Legionaries behind them with volley guns and a pair of Colossus' in the back giving orders. Khalia sprinted to her right as the rounds from the Cabal tore into the ground and made cover behind a piece of the crashed ship that was stuck in the ground.

this left her open to the hive who began their own onslaught upon her. She returned fire with the Fabian strategy, picking off several acolytes and thrall with headshots while also taking out the shields of a pair of wizards. She quickly reloaded her rifle and picked off the Wizards next and received another gift from the cabal. The Colossus' fired several flurries of missiles into the hive ranks, thinning them out immensely. Khalia was able to land a string of precision shots that would've made Havana proud to finish off the Hive's present forces.

"Alright, with the Hive gone there's only the Cabal. Also sadly, with the Hive gone there's only the Cabal." Khalia's ghost said. She was right after all. The cabal's incredible battle network analyzed everything. Every shot into their armor gave weapon data to all of their troops. Every shot they landed gave armor data on their targets. By the time Khalia would get to the Colossus', they'd pretty much know everything about her right now.

"Good, I love a challenge." Khalia said as she reloaded her auto rifle. She'd been holding back a little bit for this moment. It was time for her to hold the line against the Cabal. She was known for being as tough as her mentor Zavala and many on the tower wanted her and Shaxx to lock horns in the crucible. Guardian reinforcements were on the way from the tower even as she replenished her ammo with synths. "Lets move." Khalia rushed from cover throwing another grenade into the line of Phalanx. She waited as the first detonation destroyed the shields of the middle of the line and the second hit just at the right time to take them out and injure the ones left standing. She fired into the exposed line, popping their helmets with precision kills and dashing toward the legionaries behind them. 

She switched to her Immobius shotgun for close quarters. She slid under the legs of the foremost legionnaire and fired into the chest of the one behind it. Another shot went into a fleet Legionnaire. Before she could get another off she was hit by a charging Legionnaire. She planted her feet to stop its momentum and then hoisted it over her head, spun, and tossed it back into the ranks. She put her shotgun on her back and charged at the prone soldier and hit it so hard that it's armor shattered into pieces and its body began to disintegrate into her force barrier.

She put on a hand to hand clinic as she continued to assault cabal with her fist. She rained blows into the hulking soldiers around her, easily giving up 2 feet in height to all of them and several hundred pounds, but her light was strong, so much so that she was giving off bits of light with every cabal she felled with her fists. The last Legionnaire was a statement to the Colossus' that were still waiting. She disarmed it, destroyed his gun, then snapped his spine over her shoulders. despite her helm hiding her eyes, she stared at her remaining opponents as she ripped the helmet and head off of her broken victim.

"Bring it." Khalia's bloodthirsty synthetic voice bellowed through the area thanks other ghost. She drew her LMG as the turrets on the Collossus' began to warm up. Before they fired Khalia activated her ward of dawn, throwing up her void force bubble as the bullets began to fly into it. They would never puncture it, but it gave Khalia combat data of her own. She calculated how fast the bullets could move, how hard they hit, and how many they could fire at once.

She could barely contain her excitement as the Collossus' advanced on her, trying to pinch her as one of them got behind her. They said something in their language as they both got closer and closer to the bubble. Khalia didn't say anything as their feet breached the void area and that was because it was exactly what they wanted. Their guns stopped firing and they roared in shock. With her helm and bubble, any who were not aligned with Khalia were blinded by her bubble. Now open, Khalia fired her LMG into their armor, chipping and cracking the thick plating with solar ammunition of the weapon forged from Oryx's very bones. She quickly reloaded and fired into the Colossus that tried to flank her, breaking and puncturing its armor as the hulking powerhouse cried in pain. She emptied her gun of ammo completley and thanks to her extra force barrier fro the bubble she picked one of the new weak points on its armor and punched through the plating into the rib cage of the beast, blowing out its back with the kinetic force of the punch.

The last Cabal in the area was her play thing. She pulled the turret out of it's hand and leapt into the air, slamming down down on the Colossus' head. Its legs buckled and it's armor broke into pieces as it's dying breath left its body.

Her ward faded as she surveyed the now cleared area. "Khalia-2 to tower reinforcements. Beachhead is cleared, we're ready to push further into the dreadnaught to deal with the reinforcements."

"Just as selfish as always. Not saving any bad guys for the rest of us." Havana's voice rang into her ears.

"Well, at least she left us with a few engrams right?" Anastasia chimed in.

Khalia-2 just shook her head and laughed as she restocked her weapon clips as several ships popped out of slip space. Oncea gain she proved that she was one of the forces that was keeping the city standing and keeping the war against the Darkness going strong for the Light.


End file.
